The Greenbean Angel
by Avita Castalia
Summary: What would happen when Angel shows up in the Glade and is stuck with boys that haven't seen a girl for as long as they can remember? Quickly, she must learn to deal with the pervy boys and learn the ropes of the Glade.
1. Chapter 1: Greenie

**Newt is by far my favorite character in the Maze Runner series and i just had to write about him. Please excuse any accidents, this is my first fanfiction so I know there will be some _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner series and Newt belong to James Dashner.**

**This takes place in the beginning when there were only about twenty to twenty five Gladers **

* * *

><p>It was cold, oh so cold. Rattling noises invaded my ears as conciseness came to me. It was so loud, gears were grinding, metal was screeching, and worst of all, it was completely dark. Everything around me was shaking and I tried to sit up, when my body didn't respond I thought, where am I? Why is it so cold? I tried to think back, tried to think of what happened before this, but nothing came. Panic enveloped me and I tried to yell for help, but my mouth wouldn't obey. Why can't I move? The thing I was in stopped, along with the noise, but sadly only for a few seconds. Screeching metal came from above me, or was it below? I couldn't tell, but soon after voices fallowed. A boy with a British accent said "I-It's a bloody girl." More voices responded saying "A girl?" "You shank, don't joke like that!" "Is she cute?" "I call her!" "No I call her!" "No I do!" A booming voice quieted the crowd "No one is calling her! Now calm down you slintheads!" Slintheads?<p>

Newt

I look down at the girl in the box. Her long blonde hair was sprawled around her body, she looked like an angel. I jumped down and picked her up, she was light, but I realized that she had quite a bit a muscle, maybe even more than me. Alby helps me out of the box and as soon as I get up the boys gasp and stare at the girl. Gally smiles "Yea, she's definitely mine." This causes an argument and soon Alby yells "Slim it!" They quiet down again and look at the girl in, what I presume to be, hunger. I glare at them and Alby says "Let's get her to the Med-Jacks." I nod and walk over with him.

Angel

Someone lays me down on something soft, which I'm guessing is a bed, I hear mumbling voices and someone touches my neck. I try to jerk away, but again my body doesn't respond. A boy says "She has a steady pulse, she'll be ok." Someone sighs and the British accent says, "What should we do when she wakes up?" "I don't know, but it's odd, why did we get a shucking girl?" What? Does he mean that there are only boys here? That I'm the only girl? The thought scared me; I didn't want to be completely helpless around a bunch of boys! Why is it so dark? Why can't I move? Freaking body! Someone talks, "It's getting late and we can't leave her here alone or those slintheads will do something stupid." The boy with the British accent says "I'll stay here with her and someone can guard the doors in case anyone gets any ideas." I hear shuffling and someone says "I'll sit out front, Clint, Jeff, you can go." I hear shuffling and then it's quiet.

Newt

I look at the girl as candle light dances of her skin; she really did look like an angel. Her long hair catches my eye and I grab a strand. I look at it closely, it's so blond, I wonder what color her eyes are. For the next week I sit there, keeping watch as the beautiful angel slept. The Gladers had actually started to call her Angel and several of those bloody shanks have tried to get into the homestead to take a look at her; that causing them to get thrown in the slammer for the night. I don't know how she will react to all the boys, when she wakes they'll swarm to her like bugs to a light.

Girl

My mind had been swirling with thoughts that made no sense for god knows how long. I stopped hearing the boy's voices, and had been lost in thought; but every time I tried to think of my past I drew a complete blank, it was terrifying.

As I was thinking about grass, it's greenness, and somewhat softens, I started to hear shuffling around me. Terror filled my every thought and I tried to move, and surprisingly, my hand moved. Once that got going the rest of my body fallowed and I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up strait and looked around the dark. It was even more terrifying when I had my eyes open.

More shuffling sounds came from my left and I quickly ducked under the covers. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about what could be out there. Something touched my back and I jumped up. When I only saw darkness I started to cry and whispered "P-please, don't hurt me." Light enveloped the room and I looked around. Eventually my eyes fell on a tall, blonde boy and I jumped back, falling off the bed. More tears stream down my face and they boy jumps over the bed and kneels in front of me, looking at me worriedly "Are you ok love?" I cock my head, love? British? All I could think about was that he was a boy, and that was bad. I scooted away from him, drying my tears and stuttering out "G-get away." He looked hurt "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He stands up and holds out his hand. I look from his hand, to his face and back "Y-you promise you won't hurt me?" He nods, smiling warmly "I would never hurt you love."

My hand slides weakly into his and he pulls me up off the ground. I fall limply into his arms and struggle to stand myself. He laughs a little "The names Newt." I smile up at him and then frown when I can't remember mine. He laughs again "Don't worry; your name will come soon." I nod and try to walk, but fail and end up getting Newt's help. He walks me down the steps and to the door, which he opens to darkness. I take a wobbly step back and Newt looks at me "Are you scared of the dark?" I shake my head quickly and look out into the darkness. He smiles sweetly "I'll protect you love, don't be scared." Newt walks me out with me clinging to him like a scared child, which was exactly what I was.

As we walk, light starts to brighten the sky above the . . . walls? I look at Newt "Why are we inside walls?" He frowns "I'm sorry, I can't exactly tell you that." I nod, feeling his uneasiness. As the sky brightens more, boys start to get up and I hear a horrible grinding noise. I look around to see the walls opening, like big doors. When the grinding stops I look up at Newt but decide to not ask any questions for the look on his face was a bit stern. The other boys see me and come running over yelling "Angel's awake!" Soon, a crowd of about twenty-five is around me and Newt. The boys stare at me and I hear whispers "She's even prettier awake." "Her eyes sparkle." "I call her" "No I do." Someone touches me, making me jump. I grab onto Newt, burying my face in his muscular chest and squeeze my eyes shut, too many people! They boys groan "Newt, you shank, don't hog all the attention." "Yea don't hog the angel." My body shakes as the voices get louder and more people touch me. Newt wraps his arms around me protectively "Get your bloody hands off her you shanks! Can't you see you're scaring the klunk outta her!?" The boys quiet and pull their hands away. Stars invade my vision and I lose conciseness.

Newt

Angel starts to fall to the ground, but I catch her and pull her close. When I see she's un-concise I look around "Now look what you did." The Gladers look at her worriedly. She soon wakes up and Minho comes forward with some water "Are you ok Angel?" She looks at me and back at Minho, then at me again. When I nod she gladly takes the water and says "Angel?" I nod, Minho smiles "Yeah, because you look like an angel." Her ears turn scarlet along with her cheeks. She shakes her head "N-No, I don't." Her stomach growls and she looks down at it blushing even more. I laugh a little, knowing I'm the only one beside her that heard it "Let's go get some breakfast love." She nods and grabs my hand, letting me lead her out of the crowd and to the kitchen.

Angel

I quickly eat up the wonderful tasting food. Newt laughs when he sees I finished "You like it Greenie?" I nod, ignoring the name "Who made it?" He points to a boy "Frypan." I run over to the boy smiling, he smiles back "Morning Angel." I still don't understand the name but I reply happily "Thank you for the wonderful food." His smile widens "Was it really so good that you had to come thank me?" I nod and run nervously back to Newt. Frypan laughs and I hear some boys say "She even acts like an angel!"

A dark boy walks over to Newt and I with a scowl. I slide behind Newt as the boy looks at me. Newt pats my head "It's alright love, it's just Alby." Alby nods "You ready for the tour Greenie?" Again with that name; I ignore it and nod quietly. I step out from behind Newt and Alby starts to walk away, I fallow but when I realize Newt wasn't there I look back. He was standing there smiling "Don't worry, Alby'll take care of you." I cock my head "Why won't you come along?" He laughs "Because I have a job to do." I nod and run back to Alby whose scowl slightly fades "You don't ask very many questions do you?" I shake my head "Why ask when eventually the answers will come?" He smiles "I like you Greenie." I smile awkwardly, not knowing if what he said was bad or good.

After showing me around what he called the Glade and showing me all the jobs, Alby turns to me "Now to find your job." I cock my head and he responds to my silent question "We don't take freeloaders here, you do your part." I nod and fallow him, but stop and look at the walls "One question though." He looks back at me and I shoot "What's with the walls?" He sighs "That's the Maze Greenie." I nod and look at him "Ok, you can proceed showing me what to do around here." He smiles "I think you're the best one out all the Greenies." I smile, not understanding and fallow Alby. He leads me to a boy, who winks at me; I ignore him and listen to Alby "This is Gally, the keeper of the builders. You'll be helping him today." I nod and Alby walks off saying "He'll show you what to do." I look at the makeshift building and turn to Gally "What do I do?" He smiles wickedly "Well you could-" I raise my hand and say sharply "To the building, not to you." His smile doesn't fade "You'll help put up the walls," He hands me a hammer and nails, "don't hurt yourself now." I contemplated smashing his head in with the hammer, but decided against it and instead took my anger out on the nails.

Several hours later it starts gets really hot and I look down at what I was wearing, a dark blue quarter-sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. When seeing I have a sports bra on, I quickly slide the sweaty shirt over my head and tie my waist length hair into a bun with a hair tie that was around my wrist. Why did my hair have to be so long? I get back to work and soon hear "Oooh look at Angel boys!" I hear cat calls, but ignore them. After a few rude comments I sigh and, continuing to work, say, "Shouldn't you be working?" I could hear Gally's smile in his tone "Hard to work when you're looking that fine." I roll my eyes and get back to work.

After a few minutes someone grabs onto my butt and I turn slowly around to see Gally smiling widely at me. I sigh and look at his hand, which was still attached to my butt, "Would you kindly remove your hand?" His smile grows wider and he squeezes. That was where I drew the line. I grab Gally's hand, twist it until he bent over, and then kneed him in the stomach a couple times. People yelled as I got on top of him and started punching him.

My storm of punches was soon blown away when someone slipped their hands under my arms and lifted me off the bleeding boy. I struggle in the air for a few minutes before I realize it's useless. A British accent reveals itself, saying "You done now love?" I huff and slump down so that I was hanging in the air like a ragdoll. Newt turns me around, still in the air, and looks at me sternly. I give him puppy eyes and his expression softens a little. He sets me down as Alby stalks over and I shrink down as he gets closer.

He looks at Gally "Shuck it!" he turns to me, his scowl loosening a little "I forgot to tell you the rules didn't I?" I cock my head "Rules?" Alby groans "We have three rules Greenie, do your part, we don't take any freeloaders, never hurt another Glader, and **never** go outside the walls. I didn't think I would have a problem with you doing this so it must have slipped my shucking mind." I look down "I'm sorry." A hand pats my head and I look up at Alby "It's good Greenie; just fallow them from now on." One of the builders speaks up "Alby! You can't just let her off the hook! She beat the klunk out of Gally!" Alby shrugs "She didn't know the rules, plus, the slinthead probably deserved it." With that, Alby walked away. Newt sighs "Come on Angel." I fallow Newt past Gally, and just for the heck of it I give him a swift kick in the stomach, causing him to groan and cough. Before I know it, I'm slung over Newts shoulder. He walks off with me and says "You are quite a problem causer love." I sigh and let my arms dangle down his back "It's not my fault; he's the one who touched my butt." A growl rumbled through his chest "Next time, call for Alby." I sigh again and look around "Where are we going?" Just then I notice all the boys staring at me and my face starts to get hot.

Soon Newt sets me down on a picnic table bench "Stay here." I slump my shoulders "What for?" He smiles "Aren't you hungry love?" Just then my stomach growls, making Newt smile and walk off towards the kitchen. I scoot off the bench and lay down on the grass then look up at the bright sky, so pretty. My eyes close and as soon as I'm about to doze off I hear a voice "So you beat the klunk out of Gally eh?" I open one eye to see a boy with dark hair looking down at me. A groan escapes my lips and I roll over, sticking my face in the grass and mumble "I didn't mean to." The kid pats me on the back "Don't worry about it, the shank had it coming." I remove my face from the grass and look at the kid "What's your name?" He smiles "Minho, what about yours?" I look at him confused "Isn't it Angel?" He laughs "No, your real name." My eyebrows knit together and I frown "I thought that was my name." Someone sets something in front of my face that makes my stomach growl, so I roll over onto Newts feet. He smiles down at me and I look up at him "You look like a giant." He smiles even wider "And you look like an angel." Minho sighs "Flirt." Newt glares at him "Shut your bloody hole."

Newt

I sit beside Angel on a picnic table as she happily eats the sandwich I gave her. I notice now, with her shirt being off, how muscular her arms were, and that she was strikingly fit. Minho throws a stick at me and glares, secretly telling me to stop staring at her. Angel turns to me and narrows her eyes "What do you do?" I smile "I'm a runner." She perks up at the word runner and smiles sweetly "Runner?" Minho nods "You'll have to wait to know about it though." Her shoulders slump and she looks at Minho with puppy eyes "Do I have to go back and work with Gally?" I laugh "No love, Alby'll find you someone else to work with." She smiles and looks around "Where can I find him?" Minho narrows his eyes "Why?" She smiles at him "So I can get back to work." I scrunch my face up "Why would you want to do that?" She continues to look around "So I can make up for what I did to Gally, and so I can become a runner soon." Minho and I give her looks like she's crazy and I ask "Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?" She gets this confused look on her face "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would love to have some friendly criticism and if you want another chapter just tell me :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Running

**Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciated the comments**Angel

I had no idea why I would want to be a runner, do I like to run? Newt sighs "Well, we'd better go." Him and Minho get up, so I do too "Where could I find Alby?" I suddenly feel the presence of someone behind me and I turn slowly to see Alby. I smile sweetly at him "Just who I was looking for." Minho and Newt run off into the walls, I thought that was a rule? Alby sighs "You'll know why soon." I nod, how did he know what I was thinking?! Alby starts to walk away, so I quickly fallow.

We walk up to big gardens and a boy walks towards us. The boy looks at me and smiles a little "I'm Zart, keeper of the track-hoes." I smile back "Hi." Alby walks off without saying a word, leaving me to Zart and the other boys in the garden. I then realize that I don't have a shirt on, and that there are a lot of boys staring. When Zart finishes explaining everything he assigns me to de-weeding.

Newt

After mapping the maze for the day, I go over to the gardens, knowing Angel was there by the crowd of hiding boys. I look over some tomato plants at Angel in all her muddy glory. She was sitting on the muddy ground yanking at a strange looking plant. I laugh and she stops yanking at the plant and looks up at me.

Her face had streaks of mud on it and she looked so buggin' adorable. A smile plays across her face "Hi Newt." I smile back at her "Hi Angel." She jumps up and looks down at her body, then back up at me "I'm dirty." Even though she said it in the most innocent way, I feel my pants tighten around my waist area and I let out a nervous laugh "Yea, just a little."

She huffs and looks at me with her big, green eyes. I couldn't help but stare for a while; they had a thin line of blue around the edges and had golden streaks and blotches in the green. My eyes soon travel down to her full, pink lips, then down her thin neckline to her halfway covered chest.

Her hands wave in front of my face and I dart my eyes back up to hers. She cocks her head "Did you hear me?" I shake my head, blushing a little at the fact that I just looked at her chest "No." She flips a strand of blond hair out of her face "Do I have a lot of dirt on my face?" I look at the few smudges and shake my head "Come here." She steps closer so I lift up my shirt and start wiping her face; she made the cutest face so I laughed a little.

My eyes wander back to her lips, and soon, mine are inches away from them. Someone shouts from behind a bush "Newt! You shuck face! Don't make moves on the angel!" I turn to Matt "Shut you're bloody hole." When I turn back to Angel, I see her looking around for the person, completely oblivious.

Angel

I was happy that my face was finally clean, but I still had mud everywhere else. I look up at Newt "I need a shower." He laughs "I'll show you the way love." Someone in a bush shouts "You just want to take one with her you slinthead!" My face gets hot and Newt glares at the boys, taking my hand and leading me off to the showers.

I step into a shower but then poke my head out to see Newt leaving. I quickly grab onto his shirt, making him turn around, and give him puppy eyes "Please don't leave." He looks around awkwardly, then nods. Feeling better now that someone is standing guard I drop my clothes and kick them under the curtain.

Newt

I had no idea how long I had been standing there, all I know is that it was getting hot, so I slip off my shirt. Angels hand shoots out from underneath the curtain and grabs her dirty clothes and soon mud covers the shower floor. Girls clean too much; I would have just worn the dirty ones. After a while the water shuts off and Angel sticks her wet head out and smiles sweetly "Can you get me a towel please?" I grab one off the wall and hand it to her. As she reaches out I see a bit more than I should have and turn around quickly. The curtain moves, indicating she had gone back in, but I keep looking forward knowing my face was the color of a tomato.

Angel

After drying off and putting my hair up I suddenly realize the only clothing I had was now soaked, and I was NOT putting on wet clothes. I poke my head out and go to tug on Newts shirt to see that it wasn't there. My heart picks up the pace and I stammer out "N-Newt?"

He turns around, looking at me quizzically. I sigh "I don't have any clothes." He frowns "What about the ones you washed?" I frown "They're wet." He shrugs and I huff "I'm not wearing wet clothes." He sighs "I don't know how to help you love." I look down and he starts to leave "Wait! Where are you going?" He turns around "To get you a pair of clothes, there were some extra in the box you came up in." I look at the door "But if you leave, other boys will come in." He frowns then throws me something. I catch it and see that it's his shirt "Put it on, we'll sneak past those bloody slintheads." I slip the shirt on; it almost went to my knees.

I take nervous steps out of the shower and look up at Newt, covering my no-bra-in-use chest. His face turns a little pink and he turns around quickly "Come on now." After looking around the door for other Gladers, Newt grabs my hand and we make a break for a big building. We quickly slide in and he leads me up some rickety stairs.

We go into a room and he pulls out some clothes. He lays face down on the floor and I say "Don't peek." He laughs "It'll be hard not to, love." My face reddens and I pull his shirt off me and throw it over his head. Feeling completely and utterly bare, I quickly slip into the clothes Newt handed me.

When I'm done I kneel down on the floor and peek under the shirt at Newt. He makes a snoring noise and I sigh, boys fall asleep fast. A smile crawls across his face; he grabs me and pulls me on top of him. I yelp and look down at him "What was that for?" He laughs and says "Just to see you're scared face." I frown and get a wonderful idea. My hands slip to his sides and I tickle him, making him squirm. I laugh and he glares playfully up at me, then pushes me lightly on the floor and starts to tickle me.

I giggle hysterically and Newt stops and looks down at me. My heart starts to race but soon drops when he stands up. Why was my heart beating fast? What did I want to happen? He holds his hand out "Let's go get some food." I nod and let him help me up.

As we walk I see a big pile of dead wood "What's that for?" Newt shrugs and Minho pops up "For fun." I raise my eyebrows "You guys have fun?" He nods "When Alby lets us." I nod and walk over to the wood. Boys smile at me and I smile sweetly back.

When the sun starts to go down, the boys start the fire and Frypan starts to cook some meat. I meet several new people and actually start to enjoy myself. Someone's arms wrap around me and snake their way down between my thighs. I turn to see Gally's ugly face smiling at me. A growl escapes my lips and he smiles even wider "That just turns me on more darling." I twitch when he says darling and hiss "Get your damn hands off me."

Some boys around us look over nervously and curiously. Gally's hands move further between my legs and I sharply say "Let go now or I will embarrass you **again**." Gally laughs and I grab his arms, flip him over my shoulder and send a swift kick into his side. He groans and all the boys look at me, surprised.

I suddenly remember the rules and look over to Alby, who is glaring. I frown "You can't tell me you didn't see that." He sighs, his scowl loosening "That's why I was coming over." I cross my arms "You can't get mad at me for that! He was touching me, stupid pervert." Newt shows up with a slight smile on his face and Alby says "But still, rules are rules. I'm going to have to put you in the slammer tonight." A bunch of boys protest, saying "Don't do that Alby!" "Yea! Gally was being a shucking perv!" "Let her hit him more!" Newt looks at Alby "Practically it was self defense." Alby sighs and looks to all the boys "Fine. But if you ever hurt someone for nothing I **will **punish you." I smile and hug him "Thanks for understanding." When I pull away he has this odd, surprised look on his face. I smile sweetly and go over to Frypan, asking if I could help with anything.

When everyone finishes supper someone pulls out an old, beat up guitar and starts to play. I smile widely, go up to a random boy, taking him by the hand and leading him by the fire. I start to dance with him and he looks at me shocked, but soon fallows. Other boys whistle saying things like "Get it Ray!" "No fair!" "I wanna dance!" After a while of dancing I walk over to another boy, pulling him by the fire and dancing with him. I did this to every Glader, even if they said they couldn't.

Newt sits over on a stump and I smile over at him. He shakes his head and I dance over to him, holding my open hand out to him. He laughs and shakes his head, saying in his wonderful British accent "I don't dance." I smile "Neither do I." He laughs again and some boys say "Come on Newt!" "You know you want to you slinhead!" "Get some Newt!" His face scrunches up and I grab his hand, pulling him to the fire. He just stands there, so I dance around him. I hear some oohs and ahs from the crowd. Newt looks at me and smiles, grabbing one of my hands and putting the other one on my waist, swinging me around to the music. I laugh "I knew you could dance!" He shakes his head smiling.

When we are done a boy asks "Can I go again?" I laugh and hold my hand out. The boy gladly grabs it and swings me around. After going through and dancing with all the boys again I turn to see Gally, who smiles and holds his hand out "Can I have a dance?" I glare up at him "No dirty stuff or I'll pitch your butt in the fire." He smiles "Good that." When Gally steps by the fire with me the boys gasp and say "No dirty stuff you slinthead!" "Don't get handsy shuckface!"

He grabs one of my hands and slides one around my waist, going a little too far down for comfort. I glare at him and move his hand up. Boys all around us burst out laughing and I swiftly move my feet. Gally fallows my step, smiling down at me; he's not too bad at dancing. When we finish I decide to get him back, grab his butt, making him jump and I walk off laughing.

I find Newt sitting on a log and lay down beside him "I'm exhausted." He laughs "And here I thought you had endless energy from the way you were dancing with all of those buggers." I laugh "I have more energy for other stuff." I wink at him and he blushes a little. Why did I just do that? I crawl over to him and lay my head on his lap. He looks down at me and I close my eyes "Jut accept it." He laughs and soon, everything fades.

Newt

After getting hell by all the guys for being used as a pillow, the fire dies and all of us go off to bed. I decide to bring Angel with me so I pick her up gently and bring her over to the crowd of boys sleeping. She moans a little when she hears a snore and buries her face in my chest. I laugh and set her down gently on a sleeping bag, lying down next to her. One of her eyes opens drowsily and I smile at her. She smiles back at me and pats my face lightly "I like your face." Her hand travels down my cheek to my neck, then down my chest to my stomach. She hums a little, smiling tiredly and curls up to my chest. Not knowing what just happened I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. Soon, I fade into sleep with a sweet, warm girl in my arms thinking, she really is an angel.

Angel

I open my eyes to darkness, but it felt normal this time. It was slightly cold out, besides the fact that I had a blanket around me. I suddenly realize that I was on the ground and that what was around me was not a blanket. Once my eyes adjust I look at the person's face to see that it was Newt, of course it would be Newt, he wouldn't let anyone else sleep with me.

I slip out of his warm arms, feeling like I needed to do something. He groans and squirms around so I kiss his forehead lightly and pet his hair. When he stops moving I get back up and carefully step my way through the sprawled limbs of the boys. After stepping over the last boy I run off to one of the walls. Looking at my wrist, for some odd reason, I see a tan line of what looked like a watch. That's odd. I shake my head and start running, keeping the wall to my right. After a while of easy running, I pick up the pace until I get to a good speed. The Glade starts to lighten and boys start to wake up. Several of them give me odd looks as I run past, but I continue.

When the time feel s right I slow down to a jog and eventually stop. A screeching sound comes from my right and I look to see the doors of the wall opening right beside me. When they fully open I stare out at the maze. It was the first time I had seen the inside. I step closer and lean inside, looking around.

Someone picks me up and sets me facing the other way "NO." A stern voice says. I turn to Alby and look down "I'm sorry. Curiosity got the best of me. You can punish me." He laughs a little "You weren't exactly outside the walls." I look at him, amazed. Newt runs over to me and says worriedly "Where did you go?" He looks out at the maze and dread falls over his face and I say "I just went for a run around the Glade." Alby and him raise their eyebrows and Newt says "Why would you do that?" I shrug "I felt like it. I'm hungry." I walk over and get some food from Frypan.

Right when I sit at an empty picnic table, it fills up with boys. I look around at the boys, smile sweetly and eat my breakfast. Newt pushes the boy next to me over and plops down on the now open spot. I look over at the scrunch of boys on the end of the bench "That wasn't very nice." He huffs, looks over at them, and then looks at me "Those shanks'll be fine." I pout and look over at the boys "Do you boys have enough room?" They look at each other and then at Newt, who glares at them. The boys quickly nod and I sigh "No you don't." I stand up and the boys jump up. Some of them say "No, you don't have to get up!" "Yea, you were there first!" I smile at them, how sweet, and shake my head "I was done anyway."

Newt  
>Angel starts to walk off and I watch the movement of her hips, side to side, side to side. When I heard some of the boys say "So sweet." "She's really an angel!" "She's hot." "Got that right." "I bet I can get her first." "No you shanks." I turn and glare at the boys, who freeze. I stand up and get close to them "Don't you dare go near her you slintheats." They smile deviously and say "We won't." "Maybe." "Nah, we probably will."<p>

Angel

Alby walks me over to what he called the blood house. After meeting Winston, I get the job of feeding the animals. Everything was perfectly fine, until I met the bull. The stupid thing **stared **at me the whole time, and when I tried to feed it, it ran at me! So I decided not to feed it. I thought it was the best punishment, until I got the job of cleaning his pen.

I stood on the other side of the fence, staring back at the bull. Finally getting up the nerve, I go inside the pen slowly. As I clean, I keep careful watch of the bull, which was staring intensely at me. I scoot closer to the thing, continuing to clean. When I get within seven feet of him, it charges at me.

I sprint off towards the gate, then remember it was locked. Quickly I jump over the fence. After running a few feet I turn to see the bull still charging. Holy shit it's going to run through the fence! And it does exactly that. Damn un-sturdy fences! I sprint off screaming "WINSTON! HELP ME!"

He walks out of the blood house just as I sprint by with the pissed bull close behind. I sprint to the middle of the Glade, having no plan whatsoever. All around me boys yell. Why is the freaking thing only chasing me? I see Alby and scream as I pass him "Help me!" I then see a bunch of trees; I think Alby called it Deadheads?

When I find a suitable tree I sprint even faster over to it and scurry up it. The bull stops right before it hits the tree and looks up at me. What the hell is wrong with this thing? It starts to ram its horned head into the tree, making it shake. Not the best choice in trees! This thing is so stupid! Why does it hate me? I wrap my arms around the tree trunk, ok, how do I get this thing away.

Boys run over but stay their distance, not wanting to get skewered by the bull's deadly horns. I then see that the runners were back and see Newt.

Winston runs over with a bucket and yells at the bull. It turns and stares at the bucket. I watch as Winston easily leads the stupid thing back to the blood house. When it's in a secure, non-broken pen, I make my way down the tree. As I hit the ground, all the boys run over to me asking if I was ok. I smile and tell them I was fine, Alby shoos them off to their jobs. When all the worried boys are out of view I drop to the ground and just lay there.

A British accent sounds worriedly from behind me "Are you all right love?" I sigh "I hate that freaking bull." He laughs and I roll over to look up at him "Can you get these rocks out of my shoes? If that stupid thing comes back I'mma have to run faster than that." I hold my feet up so he could see the bottom of my combat boots.

He raises his eyes at me as he picks the rocks out "You can run faster?" I nod, offended "Y-" How do I know I can? Can I? He laughs and Minho jogs over "Damn Angel! You can shucking sprint! How did you do that?" I sigh "All I was trying to do was save my butt from that stupid bull that wanted to have me for lunch!" Minho laughs a little and I glare at him "It's not funny! I almost died!" He smiles at me "You were too far ahead of it, it wouldn't have caught you." I hold my arms up and smile "Wanna help me up Newt?" He smiles, grabs my hands and pulls me up.

When I stand up and my stomach growls "Come on love, we'll get some food." I sigh "But I don't wanna walk." Newt smile and bends down with his back facing me "Get on." I smile and happily jump on. Minho frowns "I could have given you a piggy back ride." I smile at him "Next time?" He nods "Good that."

Newt easily carries me over to Frypan, who smiles at me "You got quick feet Angel." I smile and take the sandwich he hands me "Thanks." After getting his sandwich, Newt carries me over to a picnic table and sets me down. Minho and a few other boys join us and we chat about the evil bull. When we finish Newt and Minho go back in the Maze and I go back to the blood house.

The rest of the jobs that week go by quickly, pretty much all having some sort of problem. While I was helping the Med-Jacks a bunch of rubbing alcohol got in my eyes, it hurt like hell. While I was helping Frypan cook, he accidentally dropped a pan on my head, knocking me out for a while. While I was helping the bricknics I got several pieces of wood lodged in my leg and arms from falling down the side of the homestead. The only job I didn't have any trouble in was running. Minho had made me run around the Glade for the whole day, which he saw me doing pretty much every morning so I didn't understand why he was making me do it.

That night, everyone gathered together. When I asked Newt what was happening he smiled "The keepers are picking your job." After Alby showed up, the keepers who wanted me stepped up, Minho, Zart, and Gally. After they did some boring stuff, which I fell asleep to, I woke up to Minho's victorious shout.

I look at him wide-eyed and he smiles at me "You're officially a runner!" I jump up smiling and hug Minho. When I pull away I see he's blushing and laugh. Everyone starts to leave and Newt walks over to me. I raise my eyebrows at their stern looks; Minho leads me to a maze wall saying "We need to show you something." Newt pulls back the ivy covering a small window.

I peek in and look out into the dark maze, so creepy! Suddenly, I see a light and hear _click, click, whirr, click, click, whirr. _Then I see it, a big ball of metal and slime. It was the most terrifying, most grossest, most interesting thing I had ever seen. Slowly, I step away from the window, still staring out the window "What is that?" Newt releases the ivy, covering the small window. Minho sighs "It's what we call Grievers; they're all over the maze at night."

I look up at the walls "That's why the doors close at night." Newt nods and I continues to look at the wall "What happens if you get stuck in there at night?" The two were silent for a while, and then Minho says "No one has ever survived a night in there. . ." I nod and the boys look at me worriedly. Minho touches my shoulder "Are you still going to be a runner?" I nod, ignoring the fear stinging t the back of my head and finally rip my eyes away from the wall "Why wouldn't I want to be?"

I look over at Newt, who was smiling widely at me. My smile soon fallows and he says "Toughest, calmest Greenie I've ever met." Minho smiles and nods "You'd better get your rest Greenie; tomorrow's going to be hell." I walk over to the homestead with the boys. When we all settle down for the night, and my eyes are starting to close, I realize how quickly I've come to trust these boys.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kinda busy lately, but I finally got some time to write! Yay! Some of you wonderful readers have asked for a lemon, and I have decided to try one . . . but later. I want Angel and Newt to get a little more, lovey I guess.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to the sky's soft light and feel someone's arms around me. I look up at Newt; he looks so cute when he sleeps.<p>

After looking around at the slowly waking runners, I just lay there in Newts arms. How did I end up in his arms? He's so warm, and comfy. I watch as the sky starts to brighten more, and a few more boys start to get up and moving. As I sit up, Newts arms tighten around me and he buries his face in my side, mumbling "Five more minutes." I giggle and move around a little, trying to get him to let go. Eventually he does and sits up. He smiles sleepily at me and sets his head on my shoulder. I sigh and push him a little "Come on, Minho is up so you have to get up." He groans and wraps his arms around me "I don't care about Minho."

A sigh escapes my mouth and Newt smiles, pulling me into his lap. I wonder what's with him, he's never this cuddly. His lips softly touch my neck and he says "So are you going to stay with me a bit longer?" My heart races, yeah something is definitely wrong. I try to play off my nervousness by crossing my arms and sighing "Well, since you won't let me go I guess I have to." He smiles and makes a humming noise that tickles my neck. I squirm a little and Newt laughs "So restless." He lies back down and soon I hear quiet snores. I turn to Minho, who is smiling widely at me. My eyebrows raise and he says "He won't remember any of this." I cock my head and he just smiles, saying "He never does." With that, he jumps on top of Newt, who bolts up.

After Minho and Newt are done beating on each other, we all head off to breakfast. We raid the kitchen for biscuits, since Frypan wasn't up. When we finish eating, Minho and Newt look at me excitingly "Ready to start your first official job Greenie?" Minho says, starting to jog into the Maze with the other runners. I nod happily and he says "You fallow me for a while ok?" I nod and we run off.

Several hours later I race Minho back into the Glade. He lies down on the ground panting, making me laugh. He wheezes out "Shut-up." Newt jogs in from the other side of the Glade and smiles at Minho "I'm guessing you won?" I nod happily while Minho grunts "No she didn't." I roll my eyes "Whatever floats your boat," I lean over to Newt "I definitely won, by like, six feet." Minho grunts again "Lies." Newt and I drag him to the map room. I gasp when I get inside and Newt frowns "Shuck it Minho! We forgot to show her the map room!" I smile "All you boys forget to show the important stuff." Newt smiles "It's easy to forget when you're getting distracted by a little cutie like you." He winks, making me blush. After lunch we run back into the Maze. When we finish mapping for the day, we head off to eat, and then go to bed.

_A lady activates the collar around my neck and it shocks me. She smiled at me saying "It's ok Angel." I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen. When she was finished, she writes on a sheet of paper and takes me to a white, sterile room. I look around the room and see a notepad beside me on a nightstand. When the lady leaves I open it to a page with a bunch of writing on it. My hand reaches for a pencil and I start to write equations. What am I doing? What does this all mean? Where am I? My hand lifts off the paper and my eyes scan my work. Several complicated equations and chicken scratch covered the page, along with plant names and chemicals. Heals click down the hall and I quickly turn to a different page with a drawing of a tree on it. A witch like lady walks in with a stern look on her face "Come Angel." I obediently stand up, what the heck? Why am I being treated like a dog? Why am I responding to it? I try to sit back down, but instead I fallow the lady back to the room where I was being shocked. She straps me to a table and starts to grab tools. More people come in the room, surrounding me and taking tools from the lady. Pain rips through my leg as someone cuts open my skin. Why were they doing this? I scream from the overwhelming pain and something whispers "It's to find out what makes you different. This will help us find a cure." _

I open my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I rip my pants down and Newt sits up quickly, lightly touching my arms "Are you ok Angel?" I look at the scar on my leg and start to cry more. Newt wraps his arms around me and softly says "It's ok." I shake my head and ramble "No, they're going to cut me open again, they're going to hurt me." Newt frowns "Who? Who's going to hurt you?" My body shakes with sobs as one word pops into my mind and I softly whisper "Wicked." His eyes go wide and after pulling up my pants, he pulls me into his lap, petting my hair and whispering that it was ok.

When my sobs slowly fade I look up at Newt "I-I'm sorry." He wipes a tear from my face and smiles sweetly "It's all right love." I smile weakly back and suddenly realize that we were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Just as our lips are about to touch someone says "Hey, what was that crying?" We look towards the voice to see Minho. I shake my head "It was nothing." He frowns when he sees me in Newt's lap.

Quickly he scoots over and pulls me into his "It didn't sound like nothing." Newt glares at him "It's none of your bloody business." He rolls his eyes and looks at me "Are you sure you're ok?" I nod and smile "I'm ok, I even remembered my name." The boys look at me happily and I smile "It was . . ." They nod and Newt said "Well don't keep us waiting." I smile "It's Angel." They look at me, confused and Minho says "Really?" I nod and some boys start talking "What's going on over there?" "Too early." "Wait why are you being so lovey dovey with Angel?" "Hey I want her in my lap too!" Boys rush over and I get pulled up off of Minho. I giggle as Max squeezes me "That's no fair, letting them get all the attention." Another boy takes me from him, Ray, and holds me close "Don't hold her like that."

Suddenly I get picked up and thrown over a shoulder. I look back to see Newt, who was glaring intensely at all the boys. I giggle again and pat him on the shoulder "It's ok Newt, you can set me down." He huffs while squeezing me closer and says like a four year old "But you're **mine**." I blush and he sets me down. Before anyone could say anything we hear the screeching of the walls.

I run to the open wall and into the Glade. Sirens holler out and I look around confused. All the boys were crowded around the box that I came from. After mapping the Maze I jog over and squeeze through the crowd of boys. They push me playfully as I go by saying "Just cause you're a girl you think you can shove past us like that?" "No fair, I wanna see the Greenie first." "Send Angel down!" "Yea, give the boy a little pleasure before he sees all our ugly faces, especially Gallys!" Gally glares at the boy and I laugh, walking over to the edge of the crowd. Alby smiles "Want to do the honors of pulling the shank up?" I nod "You sure you can handle it?" I smile, rolling up my sleeve and showing off my muscles that were probably bigger than half the boy's here "Yea I think I'm good." I hear some hoots and hollers from the crowd "Go Angel!" "Those shucking things are bigger than mine!" "I'm arm wrestling you tonight!" I get thrown a rope and wait for the doors to pen.

When they do I look down at the squinting boy and smile, throwing down the rope "Hey Greenie!" The boys holler and laugh when I say that word. When the kid just looks at me dumbly I say "Step in the loop at the end." He continues to stare at me, so I jump down there.

When a calf moos at me from a wood cage I look over at it, seeing the same look in its eyes the bull that chased me had. I squeal, grab the boy and drag him out, not even using the rope. I grab Alby "Don't you **dare** let that shucking beast out!" I point down at the calf and Alby slightly smiles "We have to, after that other bull chased you again Winston put it on the slaughter list." I huff, turn around and run nose first into the boy.

I look up at him, damn he's tall! And his hair was so red! He looks down at me "You're cute." This starts a riot from the other boys and they try to shove him back into the box. I laugh and wave my arms "Hey hay guys, no bullying the new kid!" "Call him Greenie again!" "Yea! I like it when you use Glader talk!" "It's a massive turn on!" I roll my eyes and Newt's blond head pops out of the crowd, followed by his body. He smiles and whispers in my ear as he walks past "I get turned on just looking at you." My face ignites and the boys groan "What did you say to her Newt?" "Yea she's as red as that kid's hair!" "It is really red." "What is his hair or her face?" "Both!" I cross my arms and huff, making the boys laugh even harder.

That night, as we're eating, the red haired kid comes and sits at my table. He smiles at me and I smile sweetly back "So have you remembered your name?" He shakes his head frowning "No, but I'm guessing yours is Angel?" I nod happily "Eventually yours will come." He smiles and we finish up.

The next day the kid remembered his name, Frank. I thought it suited him. Eventually, he became a builder, which suited him too; he wouldn't need a ladder for anything.

After supper that night, as I'm heading off to the showers, Frank pops up beside me. He smiles "Where ya goin?" He had a Sothern accent, how I knew it was Sothern, I had no clue. I smile "The showers wanna join? Pretty much everyone here has seen me naked at least once." I say the last part somewhat angrily, most had sneaked a peak at me and after beating every one of them repeatedly, they still hadn't stopped. He smiles slyly "Sure I'll join you."

A hand covers his face and Newt pushes him away. I laugh "Aww, is little Newty jealous?" He frowns and crosses his arms, walking beside me "No." "Looks like it." We walk into the bathroom "Leave me alone now, I don't want last week incident to happen again." He and a bunch of boys chased a pig into my shower and all saw every inch of me. He smiles, hooking his finger in one of the belt loops on my jeans "What if I want to take a shower with you?"

I throw my shirt at him and take my hair down "Then come join me." I close the curtain and he pokes his head in. Quickly I throw my boots at him and he ducks out "Let me see that pretty lace underwear you have on." My face reddens "How do you know about that?" He laughs "I do your laundry sometimes." I sigh and throw my jeans at him. When my clothes are all off I turn the water on and hear something hit the ground. I shrug it off and continue to rinse my long hair.

Newt steps in the shower completely bare, making me yelp and jump out. When I remember that I was naked I jump back in, colliding with the naked boy. The amount of skin touching gave me an odd fluttery feeling and my face reddens. He laughs and I snap out of it "I wasn't serious you shuckface!" He smiles, looking down. I growl and push him out "Perv!" He pokes his head back in "But your body's so beautiful love." I cover my parts up with the curtain "Don't call me that when you're naked!" He smiles "So are you." I try to shove him out but just end up slipping and getting caught by him. A laugh rumbles through his chest "Don't need to throw yourself at me **love**." I growl and he makes an odd noise "You're just turning me on more."

I then successfully push him out "Leave me alone you pervert!" I hear some boys laugh "Oh Newt got rejected!" "Get some Newt!" The sad part was this was a daily routine with at least one of them, so I should be used to it by now. After the first couple weeks, the boys got comfortable with me and I realized how perverted they were. He steps in again and I huff "Can't you boys just let me shower in peace?!" They laugh "No!" "You're too hot for that!" "I like seeing your body!" I growl "You horny pervs!" They laugh so I look out and glare at them, making them hightail it out of here.

I turn around to see Newt smiling at me "Go away." He shakes his head "You have to do something for me." I glare at him; this'll be bad "What?" He cups his hand on my cheek and moves close "Go along with it." He leans in closer and closer, until finally our lips meet. What the hell is he doing? He smiles as I try to push him away. I feel his lips moving, sending shivers up my back.

His hands slide around my back, pulling me closer. This is so embarrassing! We're naked! And touching, besides the curtain around me, but why am I letting this happen? I push Newt away, looking at the wall and covering my mouth "I don't want to do this." He looks at me, hurt and I continue "Not right now." I grab a towel, throwing one at him and wrapping mine around me.

He just looks at the towel and smiles wickedly at me "I don't need a towel." My face reddens and I look anywhere but down "Just cover yourself." He laughs "But I like my body, don't you?" He poses and I blush even more. I squeal and cover my eyes "Cover! Put SOMETHING on!" Someone wraps their arms around me and I uncover my eyes to see Frank, who was glaring at Newt. Newt glares back and Frank says coldly "Stop being a perv and put some clothes on." I look up at him - too tall! – "W-Why are you here?" He smiles "I had to use the can." Newt, now clothed, pulls me out of his arms "Don't touch her." The boy glares and pulls me back "I can do whatever **she **lets me do." Newt pulls me back "And I'm telling you what you can't."

Frank tries to grab me again so Newt picks me up, grabs my clothes and walks out of the bathroom. Why was I happy about this? I suddenly realize that everyone could probably see up the towel "Newt! I'm in a towel!" He adjusts me to where I was slightly over his shoulder, but was also sitting on his arm. I huff, why am I always being carried everywhere? The boys we pass snicker "Ooh Angel's in trouble!" I glare at Matt "Shut the hell up, he's the one in trouble." He runs scared screaming "Angel's a Devil!" The boys laugh "Scaredy-cat!" "Shuck, we can't see up her towel." I glare at the boys "I'm going to hurt you all." They walk away quickly and Newt carries me into the homestead and up the stairs. He sets me in the room and I get dressed as he looks away.

When I'm done I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks down at me, pouting. I giggle "Don't pout." His bottom lip sticks out more "Oh come on Newt, you look like a little kid." His lip sticks out even more and I reach up to push it in. He grabs my hand, pulling me closer and plants his pouting lips on mine. My eyes widen but soon close as I kiss him back. If the other boys find out, that could be bad, but this feels so good. He's so sweet.

I wrap my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers through his hair as his hands slip around my waist. His tongue slips in my mouth and I happily accept it. Soon, we part for air and he smiles at me "You taste good." I blush, making him laugh. He sighs "We should go join the others before they think something's up." I nod and he grabs my hand, leading me to the other, sleeping boys. That night, Newt held me a little closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! Review, favorite, fallow! I would love it! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Priss

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapret (yes I meant to spell it that way) out! My internet decided to die and I was running all over the place trying to fix it, I got shocked :( But, I finally got to post! If there are any random letters in here it's my cat's fault, she helped me write this (she really just rolled all over the keyboard like the fat ball she is). I'm sorry if the last chapret was a bit too lemony! Though they will probably start becoming more and more lemony, so I will make sure to inform you wonderful readers about that. I don't think this one is lemony, though you should taste it to make sure ;b Ok on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>The notebook sits open in front of me as I stare at the strange equations and directions. It looks like one long recipe, but with formulas and strange chemicals. I looked at all the ingredients, somehow knowing what they were. What was this for? The clip clop of heals sounds from the hall so I quickly shut the book and place it under my pillow. The witch lady who let me be cut open before walks in the room "Come Angel." I stand up again and fallow her back to the room. She jams a needle in my neck and a few minutes later I see blood running down the wall and a Griever come out of nowhere. I cover my head; it's not real, not real not real not real. Just ignore it, it'll go away soon, it's just a test. Damn drugs. I look up to see the nasty, slimy Griever looking at me with its bionic eyes.<em>

I bolt up, looking around. No Griever, good, no reason to cry. No, don't cry. Newt sits up beside me "Are you alright love?" His voice was soft and soothing, calming me instantly. I let out a shaky sigh "Yeah, just a dream." He pets my hair "About?" I shake my head "Scary things?" I nod; I had these nightmares every night since those first few weeks in the Glade, each being of a different experiment and more equations and ingredients in the notebook. He kisses my cheek lightly and helps me stand. We quickly get our shoes on along with the rest of the Runners. The walls open with its terrible screeching and I run to my designated door.

Three more Greenies came up in the box, meaning I had been here – If I'm counting Frank – about four months. It had been a somewhat long for four months, and every day the boys got more and more comfortable with me and now treated me like a guy with boobs and a butt.

That night, as I'm taking a shower, I find that the Glader's aren't the only ones who get new arrivals every month. I groan, why has it taken four months to come?! That explains my moodiness lately. Stupid creators probably jacked with my body functions, just another "test". Wrapping a towel around me, I step out of the shower to see a smirking Gally. I growl at him "You shucking touch me you **die**." I hear snickering and decide, before I hurt someone, to leave.

I pad softly into the homestead and find Alby. He turns to see me with a wet head and only in a towel. He scowls "Why?" I frown "Did anything else come up in the box with me?" He rummages through a drawer and hands me a box. I take it with a quiet "Thanks" and walk up to Newts room. He smiles when I walk in and I slightly smile back. He cocks his head and frowns too "What's the matter love?" His eyes travel to the box in my hand. Quickly, he gets up off the floor, kisses me on the forehead and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I open the door when I'm finished dressing and see him leaning on the wall. He smiles awkwardly, which for some reason makes me angry "Oh so now you're going to be awkward? I'm a **girl**! Get over it!" He looks at me, shocked "N-no love, I was just . . . surprised." I glare at him "Surprised? How were you surprised that I have a **period**?" He flinches at the word. I huff and storm downstairs, where some boys look at me wide-eyed. I groan and sprint towards the Deadheads.

I opened my eyes to see it completely black. Looking around, I see I'm alone, and it's really dark. Tears fill my eyes, I'm so mean, I shouldn't have yelled at Newt. What's wrong with me? Sobs erupt out of me as I curl up in a ball. What the hell is wrong with me? When I open my eyes I see darkness again, making me cry harder and yell for Newt.

Footsteps split fallen sticks and I jump at the noise. What if it's a monster? I can't see at all, it's like the darkness is eating me. I start to cry again and big arms wrap around me, picking me up. A scream lurches out of my throat and Newt's calming voice says "It's all right love, it's ok." He pets my hair and I cry into his chest.

When my tears stop, Newt carries me to the homestead. How has he been holding me for this long? As he takes me up the steps, boys look at me worriedly. I wave and smile, making them relax.

Newt sets me on the floor and I look up at him. Tears start to stream down my face and be kneels down in front of me, wiping them away "Shh shh shh, it's ok. Don't cry." I look into his concerned brown eyes "B-But I yelled at you, and m-made you feel uncomfortable. Newt, I'm r-really sorry, I shouldn't have d-d-done that." He smiles and touches my cheek softly "You're so cute when you cry." I sniffle and lay back on the blanketed floor "No I don't, no one does." He laughs "You do." He lies beside me and I curl up into his warm arms.

The next day I groggily wake up, ignoring Gally's usual annoying comment, and go to breakfast. As I'm eating, I start to cry. All the boys look at me worriedly "What's wrong Angel?" "Are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" "Did Frypan poison you?" Newt gently touches my arm "What's the matter love?" I wipe my tears and look down at the food "The food is really good, and Frypan is always so nice to make it for us."

Every boy at the table raises their eyebrows at me and start to laugh. I glare and throw my plate at one of them "Don't laugh!" They stop at my sudden outburst and stare. My lip quivers and I feel a hand on my head. I look up to see Alby looking at me softly "Clam down, they aren't used to this." Tears stream down my face and he ruffles my hair "Hey hey, calm down now, no need to cry. Go run; it may make you feel better." I sniffle, get up and run out into the Maze.

Hours later I run back through the walls, feeling more like myself and not like the mean crybaby from before. I walk to the kitchen. When I get in all the boys stare. I raise a hand to my face "Do I have something on me?" Gally, who was sitting on the table closest to me, grabs my waist and pulls me close. He looks up at me smiling deviously "Don't worry, we all know your little problem." I drag him off the bench and throw him on the ground "It isn't a shucking problem slinthead." Everyone smiles and I hear whispers "She's back." "She's acting normal." "How long does these things last?" "No clue." I smile "Stop talking about me like I can't hear you." They laugh nervously little and I get my food.

As I sit down next to Newt he smiles at me "Feeling better love?" I nod, smiling and whisper into his ear "Better and ready to play." I wink at him when I pull away and his face turns beet red. I fall off the bench laughing hysterically "Joking! Joking! I'm joking!" The other boys laugh at Newt for his new color and I continue to laugh.

That night, as I'm taking a shower, I hear someone come into the bathroom. I sigh and continue to wash my hair "Go away please, I want to have a peaceful shower for once." I hear Newt's laugh and say in his wonderful accent that sent shivers up my spine "I thought you said you were ready to play." My face heats up and I watch the curtain cautiously "I-I was joking." He laughs again "Don't worry love; I'm not going to jump in." I sigh, but then hear "At least not right now." I frown "Go away."

"But I want to talk." I hear the pout in his voice and sigh "What about?" I hear him sit down "I don't know, anything." I frown "You're the one who wanted to talk; you have to at least have a topic." He sighs "Who do you like?" I answer truthfully "Everyone." "Even Gally?" I stop scrubbing my arm and think. Finally I say "Yes, even Gally, though less than everyone else."

He laughs "Who do you really like?" I stop "Everyone?" "You know what I mean." I blush and stammer out "I have n-no idea what you t-talking about." He laughs "You're a terrible liar." I huff "I am a very good liar!" I shut the water off and Newt hands me a towel under the curtain.

When I dry off and dress, I step out of the shower. Newt smiles deviously "You never answered my question." My face heats up again and he steps closer, his smile becoming even more devious "Guess I'll just have to get the answer out of you, somehow some way." He starts to tickle me and I squeal. He laughs "I won't stop until you tell me." I fall down onto my knees and Newt continues to tickle me "N-No! S-Stop it!" I was about to wet myself I was laughing so hard.

"Tell me and I'll stop." I curl into the fetal position, but he still gets to my sides "I'm going to pee!" He laughs "Come on, tell me." I grab his arms, intending to pull him down next to me, but instead accidentally pull him down on top of me. This makes me laugh even harder and Newt gets up on his hands and knees "Are you ok Angel?" I gasp for air between my laughter "Yeah – I'm – fine." He smiles "You going to tell me now?"

I smile and act innocent "Tell you what?" He frowns and moves his hand to my side, threatening to tickle. I look up at him and sweetly say "No one." He smiles too "You really are a horrible liar." He pokes my side, making me squirm. I bite my lip and blush, mumbling out "You." He smiles and says "What? I didn't hear you." I open my mouth, ready to fire out some witty response, but his lips crash onto mine. Well that definitely shut me up. Soon, I give in and kiss him back.

We part right as Minho walks in to see Newt on his hands and knees over me and me blushing "What the shuck?!" He smiles evilly and runs out of the bathroom screaming "NEWT'S MAKING MOVES ON ANGEL!" He quickly helps me up as Gladers surround Minho, getting the details on what he saw. We walk out and I hear Minho preaching "He was doing dirty things to her! Touching her inappropriately, the dirty shank!"

I walk through the crowd of boys, grab Minho's ear and pull on it so he's bending over slightly "Stop telling lies, I slipped and brought him down with me." Boys sigh "Lies." "She looks like a mother." "What is that supposed to look like?" "Her." "Don't try to defend him Angel; we know he's a pervert." Gally steps up and into my personal bubble "Why can't you let me do those things to you?" I glare and swing, punching him in the jaw.

All the boys gasp and start to laugh. I yawn and open my arms to Gally, smiling sweetly "To redeem yourself, you can carry me to the homestead." He frowns "You're the one who punched me." "You were being a prev." He crosses his arms "So." I smile "If you don't I'll tell Alby." He huffs and picks me up. The guys laugh "Go miss priss." "She's got you wrapped around her finger dude." Gally glares at them as he walks "No she doesn't." I smile and swirl my finger around. Minho smiles and shakes his head "Queen of the Glade." All the boys nod and Matt says "Wait, who would be the King then?" This starts a big argument and I see Newt smile at me and point at himself. I giggle and we all head into the Homestead for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>If the girl stuff grossed anyone out, I'm sorry! X( But my sister begged me to put it in. Anyway, review, favorite please :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Accident Prone

**So sorry for not updating sooner! My computer janked up and wouldn't let me on the site for a while _ I don't think this chapret has much fluff in it, and just to warn you before you read it, it's a crappy one, finals turned my brain to mush! (literally, I hear it squish when I tip my head) That's also the reason I didn't update before :'( Anywayyy I've been trying to find a cute cover picture for this but I'm having a hard time. I tried to draw something, but it turned out drastically horrible, so! If you have any AMAZING pictures that you would like to have on here, show me! :) Thank you for all the reviews! I love them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch, on a perfectly normal day in the Glade, I run into the maze peacefully. As I run, I memorize the rights, lefts and, cliff? My foot catches on a rock and I fall, skidding across the rough floor, ow. I stand up quickly and look over at the strange, dark cliff. I was never told about this, do they even know? I shake my head, I can't focus on this now, I have to run. Quickly, I run away from the strange cliff.<p>

The only thing I could think about was that cliff, when I went back, it was gone. What the hell? The Maze isn't supposed to move right now! I run back into the Glade as the doors start to shut, shuck that was close. Minho sprints over along with Newt and the rest of the runners, all tackling me to the ground "We thought you were a shucking goner!" "We didn't think you were going to make it!" "Why are you bleeding?" Newt looks down at me and the boys move off me.

I look at my body to see blood running down from my arm, hand, knees, and from a couple holes in my shirt. I laugh nervously "I crashed and burned." No, I wasn't going to tell them about the cliff, they probably wouldn't believe me since it's no longer there.

Minho picks me up off the ground "You should have come back to get those treated." I smile "But I'm fine." He frowns "Not if you get an infection." And then carries me to the homestead, followed by the other runners. When the Med-Jacks finish cleaning and bandaging my wounds I run out and towards the map room where the rest of the runners are. I finish mapping and sprint out, starving. The boys laugh and sprint too, trying to catch up. Frypan gives us our food and I sit down on a picnic table. Newt and the other runners sit by me.

We eat and talk about what all is going on, I felt bad for hiding it from them, but I don't want to sound crazy. Some other boys sit by us, along with Frank and we continue to talk. More exhausted than usual, I quickly finish my supper, shower, and head to bed. As I'm drifting off, I feel Newt kiss my forehead and say "Goodnight my Angel." I smile and fade into my nightmare.

* * *

><p>I bolt up the next morning with the memory of the notebook etched into the back of my eyelids. Newt comforts me, like every other morning, and we pull on our shoes. The doors soon open and I jog through. While looking for the cliff, I end up running straight into a wall, ow, again. Blood trickles down from the tiny cut as I continue to run; now paying attention to my surroundings.<p>

When I get back into the Glade Newt looks at me in horror "What the bloody hell did you do to your bugging face?" I look up, un-able to see the cut, but knowing it was there since for the last few hours I had been wiping blood out of my eyes.

He drags me back to the Med-Jacks, who look at me like I'm accident prone, which I kind of am. After getting bandaged up I walk out of the room to see Newt standing there. I smile at him and he smiles back "Are you meaning to do this?" I shake my head "I'm just very clumsy."Just as I say that I slip down a step and almost fall down all of them, but Newt catches me and throws me over his shoulder "Yes indeed you are love."

After mapping and getting lunch we run back into the Maze. As I run, I still see no cliff, did I just imagine it?

That night, I get this strange feeling and get up to go to one of the doors. I place a hand on the cold concrete and sigh, why are we here? There must be a way out right? The creators couldn't have put us in here just to **_be _**here, there had to be a reason. I frown, no, the bastards probably put us here for fun. My eyes travel up the long ivy, hmmm. Before I know it I'm about twenty feet in the air and finding out that I'm scared of heights.

A ragged sigh escapes my mouth as I think of what to do. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I even do this? "Angel?" The British boy calls up to me. I squeak, ohhh he's going to be shucking pissed. "Y-yes N-Newt?" "What the bloody hell are you doing up there?!" I tremble and call down "A-About to w-wet mys-self." "Are you afraid of heights?" I shake "N-no, just d-don't like th-them." He sighs and says calmly "Climb down love." I shake my head "N-no." "I'll catch you if you fall."

I look down at him, though it was comforting to see his face, it was less comforting to see how far away it was. Quickly, I look back to the ivy "There is no sh-shucking way, it's too far." "Come on love, you can't stay up there forever; aren't your arms getting tired?" I look at my shaking, now hurting arms, thanks for making me realize it Newt. "Come on Angel, come to me." His voice was soothing, it lured me in and I started to inch my way down.

After a while my arms reach their limit; I couldn't hold my weight anymore. My hands slipped and I fall down with a high pitched yelp. My eyes squeeze closed as I fall through the air. I was too scared to scream and suddenly, everything stops.

I look up to see Newt's relieved smile. He had actually caught me. Terrified tears roll down my face as I grab his face with both my hands "Y-you actually – from there – you're the best." I press my lips to his happily.

When I pull away I see his stunned face. I giggle and he blinks. He recovers, shooting me a sly smile "Oh there has to be more my love." I giggle and try to control my nerves, which were going completely crazy from falling from shucking ten feet in the air! He smiles softly, holding my shaking body close "Don't worry love; I'll always be there to catch you." His lips meet mine as he sets me on the ground.

I sigh as the soft grass tickles my exposed skin "And I'll always be falling for you to catch me." I wink and he lies down next to me, wrapping his long, muscular arms around me. I snuggle up to him and fall into a soft land of sleep, but before I completely fall into the blackness I hear, "I love you my darling Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been thinking about my next fanfic aaaaaand, I wanted you guys to tell me what to write about! Books, mangas, animes, cartoons, movies, shows blah blah blah. It doesn't matter if I haven't seen or read it, I will for you! I was thinking about a Fairy Tail one (If you all don't know what that is, it's an AMAZING manga and anime!) Or I was going to do a Jack Frost one, because, not going to lie, he's hot XD . . . Ok, I'm done rambling, thank you for reading! Review, favorite, fallow 3 :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Grievers

**Oh my** **gosh! I haven't posted since last year! Ok, I'm done amusing myself. Sooo I saw the reviews (I check them every day :) ) Hunger Games does sound like a fun one! Hope you guys like! :)**

* * *

><p>I sigh and stare out the window. I was bored as hell but they wouldn't let me out of the homestead since I got a nasty fever. Apparently I was a health hazard. I contemplated seeing how far I could spit, but I haven't been able to keep down any water or food, it really sucked. Thankfully it was only a few days until the box came up with the medication I needed. I fling the blankets off me, it's hot. After a few seconds I curl back up in them, my body was being bipolar, it's annoying.<p>

Newt bolts through the door smiling and hands me a rock. I raise my eyebrow "What is this?" He smiles wider "It's a rock." I roll my eyes "I know that, what for?" He shrugs "You haven't been outside in a week; I thought you needed to see something nature." I laugh "A rock is nature?" He nods "Right! I'll be right back love!" Before I can object, he's out the door. I laugh, he's been trying to find ways to cheer me up this whole week, it's been pretty sweet. Jeff appears in the door, panting "Was Newt in here?" I shake my head "No, why?" He shakes his head and mumbles "Shucking love birds going to spread a fever." I hear him chuckle as he shuts the door.

Newt arrives again, this time almost bringing the door down. He holds a handful of flowers and grass up. I laugh and he sits by my feet, weaving the flowers and grass together. He satisfyingly grunts and holds up a flower crown. After sitting back and examining his work he makes another satisfying grunt. I laugh "How do I look?" He smiles "Like a shucking Queen." I smile "Well, I am Queen of the Glade." Minho pops in and smiles "Feeling better?" I shrug "A little." He shakes his head and sits at my feet by Newt. "We're all going to get shucking sick because of you." He smirks and I smile "It's you slintheads that keep coming back! You just can't stay away from me!" Newt smiles "It's hard not to when you look so bloody adorable." Minho makes a gagging noise "Anyway, I think the box comes up the day after tomorrow! Then you'll be on the road to recovery!" I look at him odd "That sentence was confusing." The two boys laugh then Clint and Jeff shoo them out and force me to eat.

After two days I hear the sirens sound and run out the door. Clint and Jeff run after me yelling that I still wasn't fully recovered, though I think I was. The fever had disappeared and I could finally eat and drink, so I was perfectly fine. I push through the crowd of boys, trying to get away from Clint and Jeff. I squeeze my way to the front and pop out, landing at Alby's feet. I look up at him and smile innocently. He glares, picks me up and glares some more "Why the shuck are out of the homestead?" I huff "I'm better!" He scowls and I take his hand, putting up to my forehead "See! No fever! It's been two days since I had one! Plus I've had all my meals and a whole bunch of water!" He rolls his eyes "And I'm guessing you want to pull the new shank up?" I smile and nod "I promise I'm not sick, you can feel again, no fever."

He ponders over this and some boys pipe in "Let her do it!" "Come on Alby!" "So what if she gets the shank sick?" "If he's fat, she's the only one who will be able to pull him up!" I hear the grinding gears and clanking of medal as the box gets closer. Alby nods and the noise stops. I cheer as the doors open and I look down at the muscular boy. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He'd look like Newt, if they didn't look completely different. I throw the rope down "Step in the loop!" I brace myself; he'll be a heavy one. The rope tightens and I almost get pulled in. That fever took more out of me than I thought. Someone pulls along with me and I turn to see Minho and Newt.

When the shank steps out of the box, I fall back on top of Newt and Minho. I lay there on top of them panting. The Greenie looks down at me and I smile up at him, holding my arms out "Welcome to the Glade ya shank!" He grabs my arms and pulls me up. I sigh once I'm on my feet and pat his shoulder "Thanks big guy." I turn to Newt "I think you have a twin my friend." He looks around me at the boy, then back at me glaring "I do not look like a bloody brute." I look back at the boy "He doesn't look like a brute . . . much."

Turns out the brute was very talkative and talked my ear off the whole day. Since I had been sick for a while, Alby didn't let me run today so I tagged along for the Greenies tour. I sit on the picnic table as the brute kid talked my ear off about god knows what. Newt walks over and looks down at the kid as if to say _that's my spot now get the shuck out before I bust your bloody head. _They exchange deathly glares and finally the brute moves down begrudgingly. Newt sits next to me with a pleased smile.

A smile plays across my face that night when Clint and Jeff tell me they want absolutely nothing to do with me. Sure, normal people would be upset to hear something like that, but it meant I could sleep with everyone else! I walk into the homestead after my shower and practically tackle Newt. He smiles down at me "Why so excited love?" I smile sweetly up at him "I can sleep with you tonight!" He laughs and kisses my forehead and then my lips. Suddenly he pulls away from me and I open my eyes to see an annoyed looking Minho with a handful of Newt's hair.

I sprint out of the homestead the next day, happy to be running again. A sigh escapes my lips as my feet hit the hard cement. God I missed this! I smirk and sprint around the corners. As I sprint around a left corner, my eyes fall on a terrifying sight. A Griever. I bite my lip, not wanting a gasp to escape, but one does anyway. Its bionic eyes look at me and my blood runs cold. I sprint back around the corner, back the way I came. Soon I hear a metallic _click click whirr click click whirr_ and dare to take a look behind me.

The slimy, metal ball was rolling quickly after me. I look ahead, no; it will only fuel your fear. I take a deep breath, focusing on running as fast as I could. Turns and turns, I still could hear the metallic slime ball right behind me. At some points I swore I could feel it close, making me sprint even faster. I stopped hearing things, stopped feeling. The movement of my legs and arms, my heavy breathing, the wind created by my running engrossed me. I felt high. Sprinting, sprinting, faster, faster. Something touched me, ripping me out of my momentary high.

The thing slides over my arm and I look down to see a vine. It slips off my arm and I let out a sigh of relief, not a Griever. Then I felt it again, the closeness of the nasty thing. I squeak and sprint faster. Panic flows through my mind. No! You'll freeze up if you do that! Think girl think! Newt! Think of Newt! His face races through my mind, his smile and wavy hair. I hear his British voice calling me love.

I run straight into something, or actually, someone. I look down at the person I flattened and see Alby scowling. I look behind me at the door, but find out I'm almost to the door on the other side of the Glade. I sit back on the grass as tears run down my face and my body shakes violently. Alby kneels down in front of me and says calmly "Angel, what's wrong?" I look up at him, then at the door I came through "G-G-G." He pats my shoulder "Clam down, breathe." I take a deep breath, making my nerves lightly calm "Th-there was a G-G-Griever." Alby's eyes widen and he picks me up, lifting my shirt and inspecting "Did you get stung? Did it touch you?" I shake my head and hear an explosion of question as boy's surround us. Winston looks at me "What happened to you?" I take a deep breath. "Griever, one chased me." Everyone's face pales and Minho sprints over "What the shuck was that about Angel? I hardly saw you when you passed me!" His smile fades when he sees the grave faces around us. "What's wrong?" I frown "There was a Griever out there." He turns pale "The other runners." Newt. I push out of the crowd of boys but Minho and Alby stop me "What are you doing?" I look at the doors "I have to help them, Minho we have to go get them!" He shakes his head "They'll be coming in soon."

Minho sits on me for the next ten minutes, preventing me from running back into the Maze. When Newt runs through one of the massive Maze doors I shake Minho off me and sprint to him. I collide with him, bringing him down. He looks up at me "What's wrong love?" Tears spill down my face as I give him a hug. Soon Minho and the other runners appear. Newt looks up at Minho questionably and he sighs and looks at the other runners "She was chased by a Griever." All their faces pale and Newt squeezes me and pets my hair "It's ok love, it's ok." Minho sighs again "Since last time this happened two runners got stung, no more running today." I look up at him "I never heard about that." All the runners get a grave look on their faces.

I look at Newt "What happened?" He purses his lips and looks at Minho, who shrugs. He sighs "Last time one of our runners came back stung, after Clint and Jeff gave him the Grief Serum we all went out again and one of our other runners got stung. When they came back from the Changing, they weren't the same and attacked many of the Gladers." I frown, I had heard about the Grief Serum and Changing was, but I had never heard that story. "Was that in the very beginning?" Minho nods "After our two runners went . . . off, the Glade fell into a sort of chaos." I nod. This is depressing.

The rest of the day I was kind of in a depressed mood. After hearing that story, the Glade seemed different, darker. Newt pulls on my sleeve "You all right love? You've been staring at the bloody wall for a while." I blink and look over at him, smiling sweetly "Oh just thinking." He frowns "Thinking about what we told you." I sigh "Don't think about it much, it's the past, it won't ever happen again." I nod and places a soft kiss on my lips.

_(WARNING: this part tastes a bit lemony)_

He smiles down at me "You're too shucking cute." I blush and he laughs giving me several more kisses. I giggle when he kisses my neck. He looks at me mischievously and kisses my neck again making me giggle again "Newt! That tickles!" He laughs and kisses my lips. He presses me against the wall, deepening the kiss. I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip and gasp. He explores my mouth, lulling his tongue around mine. I lace my fingers through his hair and feel his hand on my thigh. We break for air and he kisses my neck, nipping and sucking at my sweet spot. A small moan escapes my lips and he satisfyingly grunts. He travels down to right above my sports bra and tugs at it. His beautiful brown eyes look up at me and I bite my lip and look around "The others." He too looks around, frowning. He turns to me smirking "Guess I just have to deal." I raise an eyebrow and feel his hand snaking up my midsection.

His fingers play with the bottom of the bra and slip under them. I gasp when his hand touches my breast. He smiles "So soft." His lips crash into mine a bit roughly, lustfully, it kind of turned me on. He massages my breast as he kisses my neck again. A shout sounds from somewhere close, making us jump. Newts hand slips out of my bra and we look around to find some Gladers chasing a pig. I smile "Looks like we have a pig to catch." He smiles "Guess we do." Before we sprint off, Newt gives me a quick kiss.

_(End of WARNING)_

Several boring, ordinary weeks pass. One day, as I'm running along the walls I hear _click click whirr click click whirr_. I look around horrified, again? I look around the corner to see the nasty thing rolling away. Where is it going? Being as stupid as I was, I fallow it, ignoring the fear. After several turns it leads me to the cliff. I hold back a gasp and watch as it jumps in and disappears. Several minutes later I walk over, looking at the opening curiously.

I throw a rock in and watch it fall into the endless depths. After throwing several rocks in, I aim one to where the Griever disappeared to and just like it, the rock disappears. I throw another one in the exact place and again, it disappears. A terrible grinding noise bounces off the walls and I look around, the doors! I run to where the closest one is and round the corner. Alby stands there, screaming at me to run faster. Newt runs over, but when he tries to come out Alby holds him back. The closer I get the smaller the opening gets and soon, the gap is too small. I slow, knowing I wouldn't make it, I wouldn't fit. I look at Newt, tears streaming down my face.

Newt

I look at her, tears falling from her beautiful face. A lump forms in my throat as I see that she can't get through "I love you Angel!" She smiles sweetly at me "I love you too Newt." Right as the doors close, I see her turn and run off around the corner. I slam into the massive doors "Open goddamnit!" I continue to beat the doors until Alby pulls me away. Stumbling over a rock I fall onto my back, tears freely running out of my eyes. Several boys look at the doors, stunned "She can't be gone." "No this can't be." I stand up and look around just to fall apart again and sob even more, she can't be gone, she has to live, but no one has ever survived a night in the Maze. Alby pats me on the shoulder, trying to comfort me. Why did this happen? I should have never let her be a runner. This is all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, cliffhanger! I've been wanting to do a cliffhanger for a while but couldn't find the right place and then BAM, there it is. Sorry if the lemony part isn't that good or that lemony, I'm new at it. Anyway! Review, favorite, fallow! I love all your reviews! If you have any suggestions for my next story thingy thingy, tell me the name of the whatever it's from and the character. I will try anything even if I haven't readwatched it I will for you! I've been thinking of a Peter Pan one, like a mix between the original kids one and the Once Upon a Time one. And I'm rambling . . . So, I hope I got you guys excited about the next chapret ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Escape

**Guess who's back, back again, I am back, tell a friend! Sooo I went back to school today (ughhhhhhh) and decided to update before everything became too hectic. I just want to say, Angel is still innocent, Newt is still shy, but you know how teenagers get, a bit touch touch, hehehehe. And sadly Gally won't be appearing anymore, so no more pervy side comments from him :( And the reason the boys just left Angel in the Maze was because of the rule and in the book they wouldn't let anyone else into the Maze to get someone in fear of losing that other person too. (There are some explanations for why I wrote what I wrote) Soooooo anyway, done rambling! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I need more ideas for my next fanfic so review anything you want! :)**

* * *

><p>Angel<p>

I ran off, I couldn't stay near the doors; a Griever would surely find me. I run around a corner to see the cliff and Grievers rolling out in all their mechanical, slimy grossness. Quickly, I look around, trying to find an escape. There it is, hanging on the walls, the ivy. I climb high up; looking around to see if any saw me. As the Grievers roll further out into the maze, I hold my breath.

When they're all gone I cautiously climb down, knowing they would find me soon if I stayed there. I jog quietly over to the cliff, if this is where they came from, it must be the way out. I throw a rock in; when it disappears I ignore the voice of fear in the back of my mind and jump into the darkness.

Griever slime was all over and I look around. There were pods all over and, what's this? I walk over to a line of light in the wall. When I realize it's a door I open it to see a white sterile room. The dreams come back to me and I scream.

People burst through the doors "What the hell?" "What is she doing here?" "How did we not see her come in?" "How did she get in?" They all turn to one guy "Stupid newbie, anyway, get her and take her to the director." They walk towards me "Come on, we won't hurt you."

I look at them, anger welling up in me. "You are the one who put us in there? You shucking assholes! You tested on me! You will hurt me liars!" I jump up and over the men, how? I have no clue. Quickly I run out into the hall as sirens wail all around me. I sprint through the halls being chased by the men and, oh shuck, security!

I run faster and faster, find an exit find an exit! They have to have those doors that say exit right? Everyplace has them, except the Maze. My lungs start to burn like never before as I run down a flight of stairs. Some men run towards me from the flight below so I jump over the railing and to the flight of stairs below them. Not knowing how I didn't break a leg I stand there stunned, but snap out of it when I hear shouts.

I run through a door and around the hall, opening every door I could find. One floor down I finally find a garage, ha just my luck! I hear voices and smash the car window closest to me. Its sirens go off as men burst through the door.

After unlocking the door I quickly hotwire the thing and drive it through the garage door into blazing sunlight. How the hell did I know how to hotwire a car?! How do I even know what hotwiring is? I look at the speedometer 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 damn this thing is fast!

I drive past massive rocks. Turning the car, I head straight in between them. I get out of the car, looking around quickly. They would be after me soon, I had to hide quickly. An opening in the rock catches my eyes and I practically leap in joy. It was just big enough for the car to fit! How ironic.

I drive the car deep into the crevice and park it behind a massive boulder. I scan the walls and floor, soon finding a little hole. I crawl carefully into it, ignoring the voice in the back of my mind screaming _"There could be all kinds of things down there! Its darks! Some monster could eat you!" _The ground beneath me disappears and I fall down into water. I gasp at the coldness and climb out onto the rocky edge. I pause, why am I able to see? My eyes travel the walls and I see millions of glowing stars. I shake my head and whisper to myself "No, those aren't stars." Though all my time in the Glade I never saw stars, I knew what they were and they are not in caves.

I hear the distant hum of a car and tear my eyes away from the glowing things. I slide behind a rock and watch the small opening. They would surely find me; I couldn't hide from a group of scientists! A smile slides over my face, but I could hide from their creations.

My eyes open and I look up at the cave stars. I had no idea how I fell asleep in a place like this. I climb up the opening that I fell through, poking my head out at the end and looking around cautiously. When the coast is clear, I climb out. I check the outside of the cave and when I find that clear, I jump in the car and drive off.

Several hours later the car sputters to a stop and I'm left to walk. I look all around me and see the small lights of a city. A smile touches my face and I run towards the lights.

When I reach the city, I look around to see no one around. As I walk deeper in I start to notice shadows. A shiver runs up my spine as a group of people walk out of an alleyway. They had open wounds and sores all over and some were foaming out the mouth. I back away and they pick up the pace then start to run after me. I sprint off, running through the city with a pack of crazy looking people behind me.

I round a corner and someone pulls me into an old store, cupping their hand over my mouth. I look at the person, wide-eyed. It was a girl, and though she was a bit dirty, she looked sane and not creepy like those things chasing me. She puts her finger to her mouth and I nod. The crazy people run by like maniacs. The girl grabs my hand and sprints out the door silently.

I fallow as she leads me through alleyways and old buildings. She finally leads me into a sturdier, somewhat less run down building and stops. The girl turns to me as other people emerge from the halls and doorways "The names Delilah." She holds out a grimy hand and I gratefully shake it "A-Angel." Her smile widens "Nice to meet you Angel." I nod "Y-yea, thanks." I look around and Delilah smiles "Hungry?" I nod as my stomach growls.

That night, Delilah and her companions tell me about the Flair and Cranks and I told them where I came from. They were amazed, and when I asked them if they knew where the facility was they told me they had no idea. That night, they provided me with a bed and a safe place to stay, I was happy, yet sad. I missed Newt's warm arms around me, and the comforting rise and fall of his chest. How could I get back to him? But I knew I wouldn't be able to, WICKED would prevent me from getting to him.

* * *

><p>Newt<p>

We never told any of the new graders about Angel, mostly because we would break down if we did. When Teresa came a year later, the boys were angered, they wanted Angel. After escaping the Maze and finding out I had the Flare, I decided to leave with some Cranks and forget about the Glade and everyone else from it. But I could never forget about Angel, her beautiful face was imprinted in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if some of it seems unrealistic, I'm not good at clever ways to escape. But I hope you all like! And another sorry in case I don't update for a while! Blame my teachers! If you have any suggestions as to what happens next tell me and I may just put it in ;) Please review! :3<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: The Notebook

**Wahhh! I'm sorry if it seemed like it was over. I'm not done! This isn't over! After seeing the reviews I HAD to get this chapret out as fast as I could! Plus I'm kind of excited about it :3 I kind of realized I left you all with somewhat of a cliffhanger hehehe ;D oops. Anyway, READ ON MY LOVELIES! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angel<p>

I walk silently through the city with my little shadow close behind. I was stuck with showing the little Rea how to get supplies; it was difficult because the little shank kept running off. I lead her into an abandoned hospital, telling her the supplies to get. We collect bandages, medicine, saline, wraps and so on. While walking out of the building, something shiny catches my eye and shiny things are always good.

Looking around, I drag Rea around the side of a car. It looked somewhat new, sure there was a blood streak on the side, but still new. As I look for the shiny thing we hear some commotion across the road. A dark haired boy ran to a Crank with blond hair, tears came to my eyes as I looked at the Crank. My hands covered my mouth and I whispered out "Newt."

Newt looks at the boy "Pleases, Tommy, Please." The boy he called Tommy pulls out a gun and points it at Newts head, I gasp but try to stay quiet, not wanting to sacrifice Rea to the other Cranks that were near. I throw a rock at the gun as the boy shoots, successfully hitting it. The boy who shot runs off.

Newt drops to the ground, bleeding. Tears stream down my face as I get into the car; thank god the keys were in it "Get in Rea." The little eight year old climbs in and I drive it over to Newt. The other Cranks he was with look at us and start to come over. I quickly drag Newt's bleeding body into the back of the car and drive off with the Cranks in pursuit.

We get to the run down building and I carry Newt in. Alea rushes over "What happened?" I hand her Newt "He got shot, please help him." She nods and takes him to our makeshift infirmary. We didn't have much here. Tears stream down my face, what if we can't save him? What if he dies?

Several hours later Michel walks out with blood all over him. My heart drops and my eyes fill with tears. He walks over and ruffles my hair "Don't worry, he'll live. It was a graze to the head, took a lot of skin and half his ear off, but he'll live." The tears escape my eyes as I smile and hug him "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He smiles back "Your welcome, we put him on heavy painkillers and he'll be knocked out until tomorrow. Good thing you raided that hospital." I smile and walk into the room.

Newt was lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. I scoot a chair up next to him, he looks so peaceful. Tears stream down my face and I grab his hand "I'm so sorry Newt, I should have come back, I should have got you all out." Alea walks up behind me and pets my hair "It's ok darling, you didn't know where the facility was, you couldn't have gone back." I look at Newt "But I could have at least tried harder." She kisses my forehead "There was no information to go off of, don't beat yourself up over it." I smile, she was so much like a mother, maybe this is why I didn't leave. My eyelids start to slide shut and soon, I'm asleep.

Instead of waking up from the usual dream I have, I wake up to yelling and to someone pulling me away. I open my eyes to see Alea holding on to me. She looks down at me "You didn't say he was a Crank!" I look over at Newt, who was yelling nonsensical things.

I stand up "Newt!" His head snaps towards me and for a second, the insanity in his eyes fades and he whispers out "Angel?" But soon the insane look comes back and he starts to yell again. Bon jabs a needle in Newt and holds him down until he stops moving.

About ten pairs of eyes turn to me and Bon walks over "Why the hell did you bring a Crank here?!" I hold my hands out "Please, we have to keep him!" Bon shakes his head "No, we have to kill him, if not he'll kill us all!" I stand protectively in front of the unconscious Newt "No, he wouldn't do that." Alea walks over calmly and looks into my eyes "Baby, I know he means a lot to you, but we can't help him now. He's gone." I shake my head "No! He's not! He can't be! There has to be some shucking way to fix it, some cure!"

Images of the notebook fly through my head, the formulas, ingredients, directions and at the very top: Cure. I hold a hand to my head and stumble back, that's what it is. Michel walks over to me "Are you ok Angel?" I look up at everyone "There is a cure." Bon crosses his arms "How do you know?" I look up at him "Because I created one."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize about the shortness of this chapret! I just noticed I say sorry wayyyyy too much . . . so I apologize ;) Anywayyyyy, hope you all like! Keep reading please! And keep reviewing, I love reading reviews! They always make me smile! :D Just like that!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears

**I apologize for not updating for so long! I found out that the two G's are killer! (German and Geometry). So yeah, I've been wrapped up in homework and studying and haven't been able to write. When I finally got time I pretty much cried in relief and buckled down to write this! I've been completely brain dead and uninspired lately so I'm sorry if this chapret isn't good! XO**

* * *

><p>Angel<p>

I gave a list of supplies to everyone and we all departed. It took several weeks to get all the stuff, but eventually we did. I laid everything on a table and wrote all that was in the notebook onto several sheets of paper. Somehow I had memorized every single page, and thank god I did.

Three hours later I walk out with a needle full of the brown liquid, I hope this works. I go to the still unconscious Newt and slide the needle into his spinal cord. I step back and watch with the rest. Nervousness takes over me, What if it kills him? What if he comes back worse? When nothing happens I put two of my fingers on his neck. My nerves jump and tears fill my eyes when I feel nothing. Suddenly, there it is, slow, but there. I sigh and and Delilah walks over to me "You think it'll work?" I shrug "No clue, I hope it does." She looks over at me "Do you love him?" I smile a little and nod "Yes, very much."

Newt

Their voices start to fade and I fall into the depths of my mind. It burned, like someone had set my brain on fire. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. That's when I felt it, the insanity, it was burning. It wasn't my brain that was burning, it was the Flare.

Angel

It has been a month since I injected Newt with what I called the "Cure". The anesthesia had long ago worn off, so why hasn't he woken up? I sit there, silently staring at him, wake up, wake up, wake up. Someone touches my shoulder and I turn to see Michel "Come eat." I shake my head "I'm not hungry." Michel throws me over his shoulder "That wasn't a question." Again, I get carried everywhere! I sit with everyone, eating in silence. We had squeezed about twenty people around this tiny dining table. Why did we all have to sit here? We have couches.

Everyone suddenly stops talking and moving and I hear the slow thud of boots. I turn around to see Newt, looking around with his big, tired, brown eyes. Everyone stares at him. When he makes eye contact with me he smiles and says in his wonderful British accent "Hello love." I jump over my chair, stumbling and he runs over to me, bringing me into his warm arms.

Tears escape my eyes and I look up at him, starting to sob "Newt I'm so sorry, I should have come back its all-" He kisses me. When we pull away he shakes his head "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." I smile up at him "I didn't need help, you on the other hand . . ." He smiles and hugs me "Thank you for bringing my sanity back."

I smile and feel someone pull me away from Newt, throwing me over their shoulder. I look at Bon as he glares at Newt "I've had enough, no more touching." I pout "Oh come on Bon! I haven't seen him sane in over a year!" Bon sighs and hands Newt a bowl of soup "Just eat that and don't touch my little girl." Delilah laughs and pulls me off his shoulder "Come on Dad, let them be." Alea makes some people scoot over so Newt and I can sit.

When supper's done I take Newt up stairs to find him some clean clothes. "Where's Alby and the rest of those shanks?" When all I get is silence I look back to see Newt looking down at his feet, his hair covering his eyes. I walk over to him and he looks up with sad eyes "Alby's gone love." I choke on air "Wh-what?" My voice comes out squeaky as tears run down my face. Newt pulls me close and explains everything.

When he finishes telling me what happened, I look up at him, tears spilling down my cheeks "E-Even Ray?" Newt nods sadly "He didn't go down without a fight though, none of those shanks did." I sniffle and bury my face in his now soaked shirt. After several more minutes Delilah knocks on the door. I look up at her and she runs over "What's wrong?" She looks accusingly at Newt and shoves him "What did you do?!" I hold my hands out and hiccup "P-pleas no, Delilah, my friends are, are, are-"

Realization falls over her features and she hugs me "I'm so sorry." She lets go and shoves me over to Newt "You need your guy, not me." Newt catches me and I smile sadly over at Delilah as she leaves.

That night, after several rounds of puppy dog eyes and tears, Bon allows Newt to sleep with me. We lie down on the squeaky mattress and Newt holds me close. He kisses my lips softly "I love you my Angel." My heart skips a beat and some of the sadness fades. I smile up at him "I love you too."

* * *

><p>I sigh and slip out from under the covers the next morning. Newt does the same and I look at his gross looking clothes, ew. I sigh "You look gross." He laughs and I go over to a dresser.<p>

As I'm rummaging through a drawer I feel hands wrap around my waist and get spun around. I look into Newts beautiful, non-insane eyes. He smiles a little and kisses me. I happily kiss him back, oh how I missed him. He pulls away "Even while I was going insane all I thought about was you." I blush and he laughs "You saved me, thank you." I hand him the clothes "Get changed, you look like a zombie, especially with that bandage around your head." He smiles and drops his pants, making me blush. But this time, I don't look away; I just look directly into his eyes. His smile widens "Bet you missed this a lot." He motions towards his body and I laugh "You wish."

He takes the bandage off and the pink, hairless line on the side of his head catches my eye. I walk over to him, lifting the part of his hair covering it gently. It healed pretty well, I look at his ear. Michel was right; it did take part of his ear off. Newt smiles "Do I look cool now?" I look up at him "Why did that kid shoot you?" He frowns a little "Because he was my friend." I frown and he continues "I didn't want to go fully insane and start eating people, I just couldn't stand it. So I begged Tommy to kill me." I nod, ok now he dropped a few places on my hit list. Newt cups my face in his hand "I'm happy you found me though."

I sigh with a slight smile on my face "Put your pants on." When he realizes he's still in his underwear he blushes brightly and fumbles into the pants. I lead him down to the kitchen. Alea smiles at us and hands us both bowls of eggs. We sit at the table and everyone immediately starts to pick on Newt.

When we finish, Alea calls for everyone to be quiet. Everyone hushes. Alea's face was stern as she looks at me and says "It's time we get down to buisness."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Favorite, Fallow! I love all of the reviews! They make my day! (I literally check them every day) Tell me how I can make this any better, and what you would like in the next chapret! :)<br>**


End file.
